Why did you break my heart?
by dyshadows
Summary: What if one day the person you love finds another person to love? What if he's the one you depended on all your life? What if he just thinks you're a nuisance when you asked for the reason? Can this get any worse?  1827 - Sawada Tsunayoshi & Hibari Kyoya


Disclaimer: Obviously, since Tsuna isn't with Hibari [yet], I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

And I do not own the song too. ^^

A/N: Yo! First fanfic here on this newly made account yo!

I have another account though which I won't reveal.

Heheh, I really love Tsuna & Hibari together.

But since I'm feeling kinda depressed, I made a conclusion to make a sad fanfic.

Listen it with the background music.

I promise, it'll make you very sad & depressed.

Anyway, please take it easy as I tried to do a noob fanfic.

OOc-ness.

But hehe.

Reviews please? ^^

* * *

><p>Background music: <strong>Jar Of Hearts - Rachel Berry<strong> (Glee)

This is the saddest song I can find but the meaning might be abit off from the story.

* * *

><p>I stood right infront of the Reception Room's door, hands trembling.<p>

What if Hibari-san says the same thing the other day?

But maybe Yamamoto is right...

**What happened a while ago...**

_"J-JYUUDAIME! Are you gonna see that bastard again?" asked Gokudera, eyes filled with worry._

_"Maa maa, 'Dera-chan. I'm sure Hibari won't say anything hurtful again. Maybe he had a bad day the other day," replied Yamamoto with a grin in the face._

_"G-gokudera-kun, please don't worry. I-i'm sure it's as what Yamamoto said," I said, though I know it will happen again._

_"I-if Jyuudaime says so. AND STOP CALLING ME 'DERA-CHAN, YAKYUU BAKA!" said Gokudera, with a slight blush on his face as his lover put his arm around him._

I sighed.. Why am I always the one with bad luck? Why must Hibari-san break up? Why can't we just carry on our happy ending?

As questions popped out my mind, the door to the Reception Room opened.

"H-h-hibari-sa-san!" I gulped, not knowing what to do.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. How many times have I told you not to bother me, herbivore?"

"A-a-ano! Why can't you just tell me why you br-broke with me?"

"You really want to know?"

"H-hai!"

"I... **fell in love with another herbivore**."

I felt as if a knife pierced through my heart. W-what was he saying? Ouch... it hurts so much...

The times we spent together can only stay as memories.

The time we were together on our first date.

He held my hand and never let go.

The time we waited for the first snow.

He wrapped a scarf he made around me as a gift. Then he hugged me saying I love you.

The time we always spent in the Reception Room, sleeping or joking with each other.

Now it's all gone.

Tears began to well up.

He... is joking, isn't he?

"O-oh, h-ha-hai. S-s-so-sou-souk-s-souka," I mumbled through my words.

"Sawad-"

"S-sorry f-f-or d-di-disturbing y-ou!" I said as I ran away, crying.

What is this? What is happening? Why? What's this feeling? Why is this happening to me? Who is Hibari Kyouya?

The question of all...

"_**WHAT IS LOVE**_?" I shouted out loud.

The next thing I could remember was darkness.

I woke up to find myself in the Nurse Room, with Gokudera and Yamamoto beside me.

"JYUUDAIME! How are you feeling?"

"F-fine."

"What did that bastard say?"

Oh right... The reason I passed out was because I cried my heart out. The reason why my heart has this pain is because of... that bastard.

"That bastard? That bastard told me he fell for another herbivore." I replied, sounding like a total different person.

Yamamoto and Gokudera's jaw opened.

"Maa maa, you'll find another person to love okay?" said Yamamoto with a grin.

"T-that's right, Jyuudaime!" echoed Gokudera.

"Another person? Love? Do you guys even understand? The number of times he hugged me? The number of times he said I love you? It was just... countless. My feelings were just for him and only him. Yet, he fell with another person. Love? I don't think I will love anyone ever... I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS ANYMORE!" I shouted and looked up with tears running down.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were speechless. They've never seen me like this before. They did everything they could to calm me down. But I won't.

I walked out.

I passed the Reception Room, looking at the sofa I used to sleep on with Hibari.

A small tear dropped.

I went to the park Hibari-san used to bring me to.

I went to a bench. I looked at it.

I saw a carving, "_Cloud loves Sky forever_!"

Tears rolled down.

I looked at the slide.

O-our first kiss...

**Recall**

_"Mou! I give up! I don't know where else to find!" I shouted while pouting._

_Then, I felt a tap. I looked around... Hibari-san kissed me._

_"It's okay, Tsunayoshi. As long as you're here with me, not even a missing ring can separate us," he said calmly._

**End of recall**

Our promise...

**2nd Recall**

_"Ne Hibari-san, let's say out our promise." I said to him._

_"Whatever you want, Tsunayoshi." replied Hibari hugging me from the back._

_"To always love each other... (Tsuna & Hibari)_

_Like the Sky holding the Cloud... (Tsuna) _

_And the Cloud filling up the Sky... (Hibari)_

_Our never ending love is like, (Tsuna & Hibari)_

_the never ending cloud filling, (Tsuna & Hibari)_

_the never ending sky which will be empty without it. (Tsuna & Hibari)"_

_"Hehe, Hibari-san! I love you forever!" I said to him while hugging him._

_"Me too, Tsunayoshi. Forever." he replied, hugging me back._

**End of 2nd Recall**

Everything's gone.

Gone...

More tears rolled down.

I know I will never stop crying because...

Because I know... that I will **_never love again_**.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all.

Sorry for the suckish ending, I really wanted it to be sad, without Hibari comforting Tsuna & stuff.

Review this one-shot onegai! ^^

Oh & if you want a sequel to it, please state.

Also state whether you want it to be happy or not.

Hehe. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
